


Paying the Debt

by ecrituredudesir



Category: Final Fantasy IX
Genre: Breeding, Creampies, F/M, Fivesome - F/M/M/M/M, Gangbang, Impregnation, Piss, Prostitution, Scat, Smegma, Stink, Watersports, musk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-01-22 21:40:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21309028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ecrituredudesir/pseuds/ecrituredudesir
Summary: A sequel to the Kinktober: Glory Hole prompt.When the glory hole doesn't pay off as quickly as their debtor would like, Zidane arranges for Freya to entertain a party of Burmecian soldiers for the night--however they'd like.A commission for someone on Furaffinity.
Kudos: 23





	1. Chapter 1

At a modest sum of only thirty two thousand gil, and with a shopkeeper that grew more impatient with each day that passed, Zidane knew that his time was running out on Freya being able to easily pay back his debt-- and that was what drove him to the desperation that he was in now, with the collector breathing down his back about the member of his party he’d consigned to the glory hole.  
  
With some urgency, Zidane pulled her from the glory hole, but offered no expansions when she wearily, still deprived of food and water, asked where they were going. She had lost track of how many days she had only survived on the cum of random men, but their party leader didn't seem intent on taking her anywhere for a full meal, either. They passed restaurant and shops alike, and the only reason she was glad that they didn’t stop in any of them was the messy state of her, her clothes somewhat streaked with the cum of the cocks she’d serviced for the last several days—many of her clients gave her no sort of warning, and it often resulted in messy facials and even messier gushes of thick seed down her front when she couldn’t swallow the heavier loads. After a while, she’d grown desperate not to waste a drop of it, but it was impossible to get out what was already dried in the fabric of her front.  
  
"We aren't making the money back fast enough," Zidane stated finally after dodging her questions thus far. They had moved to a shady part of the city, near the less than favored consulates and unfriendly political guest housing. Freya was nearly too worn out to remark that she wasn't sure if 'we' was the right term for him to use, but he was already practically continuing on his own without a care for anything she might bring up. "While I was advertising for you though, I found a group that sounded more than happy to help with our little issue."  
  
His sly smile made her want to scowl, but she was far more distracted when they approached a military style barracks. He tugged her in without delay and she found herself in a room full of Burmecians like herself, though their own sizes were noticeably more... bulky compared to her slender frame. They were muscular and judging from the passing musk of the room, they hadn't had the comfort of a shower, and possibly a woman, in a long time.

"They're going to pay a lot better," Zidane cheerfully announced as if he couldn't see the lecherous way their eyes crawled over her frame. "They'll even itemize out everything you do for them and pay it all at the end, so I'll be back tomorrow to get you!"  
  
She had no chance to say otherwise, with how fast the monkey like boy was gone, leaving her with the room of clearly eager men, who approached her with no hesitation. Within minutes they were already tugging at her clothes and their own as well, working Freya down to her knees with a powerful force at her shoulders, already nudging her cheeks and lips with the tips of half hard cocks, their unwashed scents stronger than most of the ones that had pressed through the glory hole. The mouse men had clearly gone through drills and training that morning - - the smegma that clung to their tips was wetter than normal, slick and potent and it smeared and clung to her lips with the subtle musk of sweat as well.

Freya winced, her petite hands brought to wrap around two more cocks, the heavy smell of all of the men around her making the back of her nose tingle at the strength, then wrinkle as if overwhelmed her. Finally with her lips parting because of that, the first dick pressed in, forcing the slow grind of cock cheese against her taste buds, almost making her gag again after her brief stint with fresh air earlier.

  
The Burmecian thrust quickly while moving one hand behind her head to coax her forward in the same motion, driving immediately to the back of her throat, filling her mouth completely as the man's second hand jerked forward to grasp her ear. Both hands set a fast pace of making her head bob deeper against his cock and hips, pulling her nose all the way down to rest against his base, the thicker curl of fur acting as his pubic hair carrying an even thicker, musky scent that almost drowned out the taste of smegma being smeared along the back of her tongue and all around her throat each time he pulled her mouth down on him, using her as little more than just a cock sleeve. She could feel herself going light headed, the size of his cock blocking out any chance of air she might have in between his thrusts, but there was heat stirring within her.  
  
Whereas the glory hole had been anonymous, with nothing more to the routine of cock after cock to be satisfied, and then somewhat a more desperation for each one as her belly grew emptier after each passing day, this came with a new level of debauchery. She cold feel every eye on her as the Burmecian male fucked her throat until her eyes watered and her vision blurred, her bare chest bouncing as the cocks within her grasp leaked stinky cum all over her hands and wrists—it was a new level of voyeurism and exposure that she’d never felt before, being one to cover herself up so much. But it was lighting a fire in the pit of her belly, making her thrive off of the attention of so many strangers, helpless and at their mercy. She was starting to want more.  
  
The two at her sides were making themselves busy with thrusting against her loose grasp, reaching down to grope against her to squeeze and coax her to squeak and squirm. Each tweak of her nipple and slap of her ass seemed to make her grip tighten around them, so it became nothing short of a competition between the two to see who could drag out the most delightful reactions from her while the man at the front fucked her face with abandon.

It was exactly that reckless pace that had him finishing quickly though. With a husky groan above her the Burmecian at her front buried deep and dumped a thick load of cum so potent in smell that she could taste it even up to the tip of her tongue, though he pulled back just as quick, spraying the last of his load across her face. Just in time, the other two cocks followed suit, coating her cheeks as well, but there were still at least half a dozen soldiers that had yet to be satisfied, waiting with their arousals in hands for their own turns.  
  
Instead of giving her a breather, though, three of the other rat men moved in just as quickly, though they weren't going to be satisfied with only her servicing their cocks. As hard as they were, they had other plans, shown when they laid her out flat on her back, and one who had already removed his armor knelt over her head, planting his ass over her face, setting down comfortably and smothering her in the soft fur covering his bottom with a bulky ass cheek on either side of her face. It buried her nose deep within the crevice, the stench of his dirty ass crack hitting her nose as she parted her lips to breath a little easier.  
  
Rather than help, that only filled her mouth with the taste of the small pieces of shit that had been clinging to his bottom for an unknowable amount of time. They smeared against her lips like some crude rendition of lipstick, making her already swallow hard as the sudden influx of foreign taste made her mouth water to help force it down, and her throat shifted and swallowed under the weight of his balls, rubbing sweat across her slender neck. Feeling her mouth open, the Burmecian shuddered, grinding down. "That's right," the soldier grunted, reaching behind him to grasp her by the head so he could pull it up to force her face against himself, "Eat my ass. Make yourself useful, I want it spotless." Her position smeared the little chunks of shit against her face, making her swallow until she rolled her head to nibble and lick at the leftovers of his bathroom trips, trying not to choke on the taste and scent of the waste.  
  
“Look at that,” another one of them sneered, watching her hasty but nervous attempts at eating her first ass. “She’s barely using her tongue. How about you show her how it’s done?” His question was to another one of the soldiers who stood nearby, who grinned at the proposition, the look spreading wide across his pointed face as he moved to lay down between her legs, which had been mercilessly spread by the others so they could all get a good look at the soft, pinks skin between her legs. With a bit of help, though, they worked a pillow under her hips so it also put her ass on display for any that wanted to watch him work, too. Considering how long she’d been in the glory hole, though, she had quite a build up of mess herself—her bowel movements had been runny, and far and few between on her diet of only cum and the occasional bit of piss. There were messy streaks on her ass, something the men chuckled over and nudged her because of, teasing her mercilessly over being just as messy and musky as they were. Her cheeks flushed under the pressure of the ass sitting atop her face, but she could hardly return their mockery. To her surprise, the sensation of a warm tongue, wet in an unexpectedly pleasurable way, soon made its way up the crack of her own ass, making her shiver as her hips jerked at the sensation. The small whimper it dragged out of her sent a rush of warm, wet breath against the Burmecian’s anus above her, making the smell stronger to her nose but also making his tight asshole squeeze and pucker in response. When her tongue dipped to the deepest part of the crevices of his ass, she found them slick with sweat, the salty taste collecting on her tongue and mingling with the bitter, almost sour taste of his shit.  
  
Her eyes widened nervously, the movement of his ass making her momentarily worried that he was about to squeeze our more than just the little chunks of feces that she’d been already cleaning up from his crack so far. In a haste to keep him puckered she pressed her tongue against him, while also trying to not get too distracted by the tongue making itself perfectly at home flicking up and down along the crack of her own ass, cleaning the messy smeared remains of her captivity’s waste. By her logic, if she kept that tight ring of muscle clenched and squeezing from her attention, she’d avoid any more of a mouthful- but she didn’t account for the skill of the man ‘showing her how it’s done’ between her thighs, either. There had to be a good reason they’d called out for him in particular, and the more he focused on her own anus, the more she realized why. His tongue, particularly narrow but no less skilled, circled her own second hold, pressing and teasing against it as it darted forward. Freya’s squeak was barely noticeable over the muffling ass-weight, but the man above her groaned, grinding back on her mouth as his heavy, musky balls dragged along her chin and throat, precum dripping from his cock down over her chest as he rubbed her soft chest up against it, smearing his own smegma against her breasts as if marking her with his scent and sweat.  
  
She could feel the regular flick of the tongue moving just along the inner ring of her ass now, penetrating her and moving there was a fluidity that left her ashamedly moaning against the anus she too was now licking—but as they had wanted, she was learning from that ‘display’ now as well. Her own tongue circled the rim of the anus over her head as well. The stench was still incredible, the build up of musk, sweat, and shit residue making her have to block her own nose to force down the taste still.  
“She’s such a mess down here,” announced the Burmecian, pulling his tongue from her ass. It sent a tingle of warmth through the pit of her belly, even though she knew that the words were hardly a compliment in any facet of a normal conversation. That same little flourish of arousal at being put on display was building within her, and to her passing embarrassment, she knew they would be able to see the touch of wetness on her pussy lips that betrayed that excitement, too. Her little whimper vibrated through the soldier’s ass above her, and that in turn pushed him over the edge, the regular stroke of his cock just over her chest helping as it brought him to completion. His anus puckered against her tongue with the force of it, and it was followed by the warm splash of cum spurting down against her chest.  
  
Though she could still feel the Burmecian down between her thighs, lingering even if he was no longer cleaning the mess that had been left between her cheeks from her days of confinement, she was soon distracted by that throb of excitement between her lower lips by the words of the one that still lingered above her, even though her rim job had made him cum more than he’d thought possible. She could practically hear the smirk on his tone.  
  
“Look at me. I’ve made such a mess of that pretty little chest, haven’t I?” He announced, squirming as he adjusted her weight, though it was never quite taken off of her mouth, considering he’d seemingly made himself quite comfortable. “I think I’ve got just the thing to clean you off, though, don’t worry.” Her confusion spiked when he didn’t actually move to go get anything like a wash cloth or water, but she could feel him grunting with relief over her, and there came the thinner, but far warmer splash of something liquid over her breasts. Followed by the thick scent of ammonia given the soldier’s diet, and the chuckling laughter of the others still watching on, she realized just what he’d meant by having something to clean her up with. She squirmed with obvious humiliation, feeling his piss splash across her breasts where he’d coated her with his cum.  
  
Though it may have had the effect of washing off the outer layer of the thick nut sludge he’d left on her fur, it didn’t stop his piss from soaking through to her fur entirely, making even more of a ‘mess’ than he’d observed from the cum alone-- those still watching who hadn’t had their fun were all but cheering him on, eagerly anticipating getting to use her feminine little frame as their personal toilet as well after they made good use of the cum still churning in their balls. Only when her breasts dripped with the warm stench of his urine did the Burmecian finally lift himself off of her, leaving her cheeks smeared with his waste still. Only about half of the Burmecians had been ‘serviced’ so far, though it seemed that a few of them were waiting for the others to have their fun so they’d have her all to themselves, something far more sinister in mind for her than the impatient ones were doing. The thought was both intimidating and somewhat exciting, considering she was now dripping with that arousal, still unsatisfied despite what all she had done for and given to the others thus far.  
  
“Treat me as good as I treated you,” the Burmecian between her thighs told her, looking over her flustered and piss-soaked frame with some satisfaction. Her lips parted as if to ask him what he meant by that, but he was already moving upwards, cover her body as he, too, sat on her face where the other had just been perched. His ass was a little thicker, drowning out her vision on either side and cutting off her gaze to the men still waiting around her, but he was also messier, too. It seemed he’d been saving cleaning himself just for an occasion like this, and with him wriggling over her already, she was faced with little option but to oblige his ‘instructions,’ tilting her head upwards so she could start licking across and cleaning the mess that covered his bottom—though after seeing what an effect it had had on herself, she was just as keen on treating his tight, puckered anus with the same attention that he’d given her.  
  
Though Freya would never admit it aloud, she was coming to enjoy this new position. Though she was treated as little more than a toy or plaything, the only expectations made of her were the basest, most carnal demands that it took only her body to satisfy. Whether her newfound submission to the situation was instinctual or not, servicing the crowd of Burmecian men felt right. Never before had she felt so at ease, even in such degrading conditions with her face buried in a sweaty, burly ass—or her chest dripping with warm piss. Though the scent of this new man’s body was stronger, it didn’t make the taste any worse, simply flooding her nose with the lingering, sour scent of body odor.  
  
The man who had so thoroughly used her throat for his relief earlier was stepping forward as well, suddenly feeling a little inspired after seeing the wet patches across her breasts—though he wasn’t hard again yet, that made it all too easy for him to aim his cock down so another warm stream of urine could flood across her belly, pooling low against her belly button and lingering before falling in rivers down her side that made her feel almost ticklish, squirming as her tongue darted and swirled against the asshole between the other soldier’s cheeks. Though she hadn’t been able to get a shower in daze, the somewhat morbid replacement for one left her squirming and almost embarrassed again, dripping with the urine of the soldiers who were going to use every facet of their time with her the best they could.  
  
Freya couldn’t tell if her own dedication to the rim job she was giving now was out of gratitude for how good the one he’d given her had felt, or if she was simply getting better at it on her own after the last one. It wasn’t a topic that she wanted to focus on too heavily, afraid of how much she was starting to enjoy the attention this odd position was affording her. She didn’t know how much Zidane was getting paid for this little ‘party,’ but a deep, dark part of her wanted it to not be nearly enough for him to make her stop selling herself out in these humiliating ways.  
  
Apparently the one over her currently was far more sensitive than the last one though. Each flick of her tongue, not even yet pressing into his little pucker, was drawing delighted, steady groans from him. His cock was bigger than the last too, though, and she could feel it laying heavily on her collarbone as he rocked down against her for both that friction and to encourage her tongue further. Taking the hint, her tongue pressed into the little hole, flicking it in a circle that set off the soldier above her on the spot.  
  
Instead of riding out his orgasm on her face like the last one had, he pulled up quickly, going to his knees to thrust his hips down to press his cock past her lips quickly though. Before she could even adjust to the taste of the thick ring of smegma just under his foreskin instead of the taste of his ass, though, he unleashed a fresh torrent of sticky, stinky cum right down her tongue to drip to the back of her throat, making her swallow without warning less she choke on it. He groaned shamelessly, enjoying the feeling of warmth lingering around the head of his cock as he rolled his hips forward for the few thrusts it took for him to empty himself completely into her awaiting mouth. With a satisfied noise he pulled free, and looked to the group that had been waiting since the beginning with a grin spreading across his features.  
  
“She’s all yours now.”  
  
Finally, two of the men who had been waiting for so long stepped forward, grasping her wrists and pulling her upwards so one could part her legs, his hard, straining cock large with how long he’d had to wait for his own turn. Grinding it upwards a few times along her labia had her fully wet again, though her arousal had never truly faded since the start of it only a couple of hours before. It took only a few moments of this slow grinding for her to realize what he had planned-- in all of the daze of blowjobs of the last few days, then her body being defiled in entirely new ways of being rimmed and pissed on, did she actually expect that any of them would take it this far. She knew her body was particularly vulnerable, and none of them seemed to show a smidgen of interest in using any sort of protection.  
  
If she was going to keep any sort of dignity from this and what might happen afterwards… “W-wait-” she started, eyes going wide, but the soldier was deaf to her little plead. In one, smooth motion he pulled his hips back enough to align his cock, then rapidly shoved it forward again, grunting in delight as her velvety folds wrapped around him. Inch after inch sank into her pussy, soaking wet and offering no sort of protest that her mouth might have tried to put up. He jerked forward, keeping her body awkwardly held upright on her knees as he made himself comfortable in thrusting up—but it was solidified and made a bit easier when the second Burmecian shifted up behind her; the odd position made much more sense when he shifted to reach down, parting her now-cleaned ass cheeks so he could find the source of where the first soldier’s cock was now hammering into her at a steady pace. He reached down, grasping his own cock and pressing it not to that anus, but to her already mid-fuck pussy.  
  
If the first soldier had any disdain for feeling another cock pressing against his own in an effort to get into that wet heat as well, he showed no sign of it. Freya was sandwiched between the two of them, her eyes going wide as she felt the pressure of a second cock head working her tight hole open alongside the first, both of them working together to stretch her out once the second soldier actually managed to get her spread enough for him to press just his tip in. From there, they set a breakneck pace; when one cock would slide out, the other would ram right in to fill that space, though the wideness of both of them never quite pulling out made her feel knotted, and her audible noises were now becoming much more noticeable. This was what she hadn’t known that she’d needed when she had wanted more. This feeling of being filled, over and over again by the ramming of two soldiers, using her body with their hands groping at her hips and breasts, her neck and thighs, it was making her lose control.  
  
Any pretense she might have had about putting up a protest of those bare cocks now sliding to her deepest point was gone, forgotten in the wake of sweet friction violating her over and over.  
  
Their sweaty bodies grinding against her were hard to ignore, the fur covering their straining muscles glistening with the exertion of relieving their pent up tension after so long. It seemed whenever she would lose herself in the sensation, a bruising grasp on her hip or a tweak to her nipple would draw her attention right back to the over stimulation of being double stuffed, and though she would have thought the one pumping into her first would be the first one to cum, it took her by surprise when both of them thrust in at the same time instead of their off-and-on pattern. Their bodies pressed tight to her, and she felt their grunts of relief follow in unison before the feeling started.  
  
In the back of her mind, she had been convinced that surely they’d pull out and cover her body with cum just as all the others had. These two had a different idea entirely of what they wanted out of her, though, and her eyes went wide as she felt their cocks throbbing alongside one another, deep within her. In her deepest parts, she could feel every little pulse and twitch, followed by the sudden dual bursts of potent, heated cum within her. Whether it was the knowledge of her body being filled or the way they moved in unison inside of her, it made her gasp, head tilting back as she hit her first, nearly mind-shattering orgasm brought on by the two men still holding onto her as if for dear life. Never had she felt so full, the pair of cocks keeping every drop trapped within her, and her squeezing, tight cunt helped that by milking every last bit from them both.  
  
It was slowly and carefully that they pulled free from her, the mess of their mixed seed dripping down her thighs as she was lowered-- only for the last Burmecian to step forward, lifting her hips on a pillow again and taking his own sweet time in dragging his cock between her abused lower lips, not seeming to mind the mess of the cum still lingering within her. He leaned over her, smirking down at her as he lifted her legs over his shoulders, hiking up her lower half just at the perfect angle for him to press into her.  
  
“They say the chances of getting knocked up are much better if you lay on your back with your hips elevated. Just thought I’d help move things along and add my own chances by stirring the rest of this cum deep in your belly,” he teased down at her. In the haze of her post-orgasm, she couldn’t fully register what he was saying, almost blissfully unaware that he knew just exactly what he was doing—if he hadn’t altogether orchestrated the trio who’d all decided to try and breed her at the end of their ‘session’ with her.  
  
His cock wasn’t nearly as thick as the sensation of the two prior ones going at her at once had been—but he was long, and for ‘stirring up her insides,’ he was the perfect length to do just as he wished. With the position that he’d bent her into, it all but forced her to watch the steady sink of his cock in her, where she swore she could feel the head of his cock nudging to her cervix. Half of her could imagine it—the press of his cock sliding the cum of the first two deeper, but with him sliding that deep as well, it would give the last Burmecian just as much of a chance as them to be the ‘one’ who would impregnate her. Getting fucked so soon after her orgasm had her shaky and panting though, the over stimulation of him ramming into her with little concern to how tender she still felt from the last round—but he seemed to be enjoying the little gasps that slipped free every time he rammed in particularly hard.

She was pushed almost to cum again by the time he found himself about to, with each push in sending a shiver down her spine—but he made sure he rammed in as deeply as he could go each time. Her rising noises of sensitive desperation were the only response he got to his viscous teasing; half of his arousal seemed to be directly stemming from his dirty talk in the first place. He punctuated his sentences with harder thrusts, each one designed to get his cock deeper into her with each thrust. But he wanted more--more than anything, he wanted to make her cum again, and to remember that when she did get knocked up, she enjoyed every second of it to make any lingering shame over it last that much longer.  
  
He only hit his own release when she shuddered up under him, and her pussy squeezed tight around him when she hit another orgasm, weak and shaking from the intensity of it following so closely after her first.He remained in her though, groaning as he pumped his hips forward, despite already being flush with her hips entirely, wanting every drop to press as close to her womb as he could get it, before he slowly pulled out with another smirk and a pat to her belly. “That should do it,” he muttered, pulling away to move with the other men. They were done with her—for now—leaving her to lay on the floor with her hips still up, the cum of three of them running straight for her deepest point, seeking out the egg it would undoubtedly fertilize.


	2. Buying Freya

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the soldiers take a liking to her, Freya finds her stay in the barracks might not be as temporary as she thought.

By the time Zidane returned the next morning, the soldiers had had at least two more rounds with Freya, leaving her stuffed full of cum on both ends. She couldn’t shake the smell of smegma from her face or the taste of it from the back of her mouth, coupled with the overwhelming amount of cum that had been forced down her throat over the course of the last twenty four hours. She was sure there were a few dark stains on her cheeks from where she’d become the personal ass-cleaner of the group, but they had no mirror for her to try and clean up in, stinking of their piss and musk and sweat. Zidane even made a bit of a face when he saw her, clearly able to smell her even from several feet away.  
  
When she moved to head back towards him to leave with him though, with Zidane reaching for the money offered by the leader of the group of soldiers, the leader stopped him.  
  
“We’ll pay off the rest of what you owe if we get to keep her,” the Burmecian announced, making both Freya and her party leader stop short in surprise at hearing the proposition. After a night of use and ‘abuse,’ Freya thought she would have felt a blossom of dread form in her chest—but after how hard she’d cum so many times at the hands of the sweaty, masculine soldiers… there was a blossom of anticipation and arousal that formed there instead. Zidane was clearly a little more hesitant, but when Freya didn’t actually complain at this sudden suggestion, Zidane paused.  
  
“...If she doesn’t mind, then...” He looked to her for one last glancing attempt to see her response on the offer. Still too prideful to admit that she was enjoying the idea of being owned by these handsy, burly Burmecians, she only lowered her gaze and turned her head to the side. Taking it as an answer, Zidane shrugged, holding his hands out as the men behind the soldier grinned, grasping Freya’s wrists to tug her away and back towards the barracks. Whereas she initially thought that they were taking her back to their own barracks, she soon realized that they were moving past even that doorway; they took her to another room down the hall, where a variety of army uniforms waited. They moved past even that, grabbing a collar that was normally put on the hounds and other beasts the army employed, pulling it to snap around her throat, showing that she was now property of the Burmecian army. Though she expected they might then take her back to their barracks, a group of five soldiers stepped in. They were from a different squadron as the ones who had technically ‘bought’ her, but they were happy to offer a few catcalls and whistles as well.  
  
“New meat?” One asked, eyeing her up with a hunger in his gaze. The two that were handling her seemed proud of their acquisition, but nodded as they brought her forward, her messy, cum and piss stained fur a little disheveled but they hadn’t bothered covering her bare body again after they were done with her, keeping their little purchase on display. Most of her clothing had been ‘mysteriously’ damaged or had gone missing the night before, so Freya felt her cheeks heating as the men around her eyed her up as an even more tantalizing display.  
  
“We just had a pretty rough training session. Captain rode our asses all day. Mind if we borrow her a little for some stress relief?” Another asked, and thinking it over between themselves, the two nodded, giving her a push towards the group.  
  
“Just don’t break her. We like this one. Thinking ‘bout making her pump out a couple of kids for us,” one bragged, smirking as he crossed his arms. “Return her to the C barracks when you’re done.”  
  
Surprised that the question had gotten him exactly what he wanted, the man reached out to grope admiringly at one of her breasts, giving a half-listening nod. “Right, right...”  
  
The first two Burmecians headed off, leaving the five of them alone with her in the changing rooms. The new set of soldiers were already scrambling to get their uniform pants undone, with the one that was feeling her up looking down at her with a little gesture of his finger. “Down on your knees, sweetheart. From the looks of you, you already know how to service us properly. Me and the boys need a little comfort after our hard day, you know,” he muttered, his free hand working down his uniform pants as she dropped to her knees. Letting his underwear and khakis fall down to his thighs, he produced his massive cock. She could already see the remnants of smegma heavy around his cock head, but judging from the musky, potent smell of it, he didn’t wash it often—if at all. She found herself already salivating, practically trained to worship cock by then, but he stopped her as she started to open her mouth wide for him.  
  
“Don’t suck. I want you to lick it clean. The only thing you’ll be sucking here is my balls,” he commanded, smirking as he reached forward to grasp her ear, dragging her head lower to where his testicles hung, heavy in front of his thighs. The first thing that hit her was the heavy, musky scent of their sweaty skin, but his hand was already dragging her forward, pressing her face into them so she would quickly get the hint; after all, there were four others also waiting for their turn to have a go at her, and after the mention of making her carry a few of their pups, they were clearly interested in maybe tossing their own genetics into the mix for an attempt. Rather than leaving their pants hanging around their legs, they had gone so far as to start to fully disrobe. They had been on the way back to get on a fresh change of uniforms, but with so many sweaty, burly bodies on display, they were clear with staying a little dirty if it meant they’d get a go at her even sooner.  
  
She focused at the task at hand, her mouth opening as wide as it could go so she could try to fit the first hairy, sweaty ball in against her tongue. It was softer than the menagerie of hard cocks she’d been working on for the last few weeks, and it felt pliant in her mouth—though the taste of his unwashed flesh and the salty tang of his sweat made her blink back tears, her nose prickling as she slurped him so deeply that she nearly blocked her own breathing tract with the weight of his massive nads.  
Her hands were directed upwards so she could stroke him while she sucked and licked across his balls, before finally, he groaned and directed her head upwards.  
  
“Why don’t you clean me up?” The Burmecian suggested with a low smirk. “Haven’t had a shower in nearly three weeks. Could use a little tongue bath...” he murmured. The news would have normally started, even disgusted her—but she was learning her new place at the service of these men, and there was a passing pleasure in knowing she was offering them that comfort and service. Her tongue tilted upwards, brushing clean streaks from where the dust and dirt had left his member a little darker than it would be normally. Using her own saliva to clean him, she let her tongue pass all the way to the tip of his member, where it would collect a smear of smegma along the tip of the tiny pink flicker of her tongue, before she would swallow and make her way all the way back down to his balls, repeating. She did this until she could feel him straining and throbbing, at which point he couldn’t resist the beckoning heat of her mouth any longer-- he waited until her tongue was cleaning the tip of his cock once more before he shoved it in with no warning, grasping as he held her head in place so he could cum straight against the back of her throat. There was little chance for her to pull back-- and with the angle that he was dumping his thick seed into her at, she couldn’t help the sudden flood as it worked it’s way _up_ the back of her throat instead of down. She choked and sputtered on his cock as his cum actually made a small splurt from the front of her nose, filling her senses with the musk and filth of his pent up cum, potent and stinky from what she could only assume to be the high protein and absolutely fetid military diet.  
  
When he pulled out she coughed, trying to wipe and clean her face as she swallowed what cum she could, but the men were already surging forward to get their chances with her themselves. “Can’t handle it in your throat that well?” One mocked, even though he had no idea of just _how_ many cocks she’d sucked recently. He was far too interested in other places than her face, though. “How about a friend and I take care of your _other_ holes, then?”  
  
Her heartbeat picked up a little quicker. For being fucked by two dicks the night before in her pussy, she hadn’t actually had anyone venture to fuck her ass—it had been something she had been guiltily wondering about since the group had all taken their turns with her, and when one of the musky soldiers stepped up behind her to slip his hand between her ass cheeks, feeling where the tongue had dared to prod at her the night before, she could already feel herself getting turned on. When only one finger dipped into the puckered hole of her back door, the sweaty Burmecian pressing up behind her expressed just a little surprise. “No one’s fucked your ass yet? Aren’t you in for a surprise,” he growled into her ear—and immediately she could already feel his thick cock pressing up behind her, grinding against one of her soft lower cheeks as he dipped his finger deeper. The one who’d initially questioned her stepped to the front, his own throbbing cock laying against her belly.  
  
“Figured I’d try my hand at seeing who gets you knocked up first too, huh? The guys from the other barrack have a head start, obviously, but I still want to get my horses in the race.” He snickered, letting the man behind her finger her until he got her spread and panting softly from only two fingers, but them both of them lifted Freya between them. With the height difference, she had a few inches where her feet weren’t touching the ground; they were both taller, about the same height as one another, which made it the perfect sensation when they lowered her onto their cocks. The man at the front had a little bit of an easier time working into her pussy—she was already soaked with that forbidden pleasure she was getting from being treated like little more than their toy, but the man at the back had already managed to finger her well enough that she only felt a pleasant, tingling sting when his own cock started to stretch out the tightness of her ass.  
  
Rather than push into her, the two were content with letting gravity take effect, with her body sinking down on it’s own on both of their shafts. Freya, though, was… growing a little more impatient than that. When it didn’t seem like her body was moving fast enough down on the both of them for her own liking, she wriggled a bit—and the friction drew soft groans of delight from both men, who hadn’t expected her to move like she actually _enjoyed_ it. “We’ve got a little slut here, don’t we?” The one throbbing in her pussy questioned, earning a soft chuckle from the Burmecian behind her.  
  
“Let’s break her in better than the other barracks could hope to then, huh?”  
  
The phrase ‘break in’ caught her attention—but any apprehension she had about it was gone when the man in front of her gripped her hips and dragged her down sharply on both of their cocks, while the man behind her reached around to cup her breasts, tormenting her nipples while his hips jerked upwards to grind his cock deep in her ass. Her mouth was finally free, tilted up between them to try and gasp for fresh air, feeling overwhelmed and lightheaded in the wake of her already delightfully sore body being used for a second day in a row. When they realized that they didn’t _have_ to both thrust up, rather one working up a rhythm opposite of the other that let her bounce back and forth between the two of them, one pushing her ass _up_ while she rode down on the cock and then likewise, they started to work her over much more heavily. The two that hadn’t had their turn yet, however, were impatient enough to come to her sides to get her to fondle them in the meantime. Gravity would bounce her right back down from each thrust, even when their pace became perilously close to bouncing her off of their dicks—but boxed in between the four of them, she wasn’t going anywhere.  
  
The three worked to a frenzy of haze and mounting lust, and Freya groaned shamelessly as she finally felt herself start to slip into a haze of pleasure from her wanton needs finally being met. Her head tilted back, and when she came with them, she let her cry of delight echo loudly through the barracks.

  
“Fuck, I’ve gotta piss,” the soldier behind her groaned after he was sure he and his friend in front of her had emptied every last drop of seed into her. It seemed he hadn’t quite emptied his bladder before he’d gone to get changed, and with the surprise of her sudden..availability, he hadn’t relieved himself.  
  
“Inside,” Freya gasped softly, so warm with the afterglow of her hard orgasm that she didn’t even register that she was simply asking for the raunchiest thing yet.  
  
“Come again?” The soldier purred, pressing to her, and she could feel his bare, sweaty chest against her back. She shivered at the feeling of him grasping against her body still, and her fingers squeezed around the two cocks in her hand, drawing throaty responses from the soldiers she’d been jerking off.  
  
“Let it out in me,” she replied, finally starting to grow used to coaxing her pleasure from the Burmecians that now owned her. If the others had been so content to piss _on_ her the night before, then she couldn’t see much of a difference in one pissing _in_ her.  
  
“You’re learning pretty quickly,” the soldier praised in a smug whisper against her ear, and with a little shudder, he let his softening cock remain in her well-stretched hole, before slowly starting to urinate in the same tight passage, making her gasp softly in front of him as the warm substance flooded the same passage that had been licked and clean the night before—and just freshly cum in. It was a swelling feeling, almost, and when the two Burmecians finished with her and lowered her to the floor, she couldn’t help but shiver as piss and cum both ran down her thighs. One of the ones she’d been jacking off, moving in for his own turn, couldn’t help but smirk as he spread her legs to see between them.  
  
“I’m just going to clean you up first...” Judging from the nearly hungry look in his eye, he was going to be just as skilled at eating out her ass as her ‘tutor’ had been from the other barracks. Her legs went up, over his shoulders, and he buried his head down between her thighs to get to work.  
  
“Leave my cum in there,” joked the one that had had her pussy last, making himself comfortable for the show. “I wanna see the other barrack’s faces when that first litter comes out looking like me.”  
  
\---  
  


Freya welcomed that first litter of children only a few months later, with the quick rate of Burmecian births—but it didn’t stop there.  
  
Not only did she become a favorite of the Burmecian army, she became a brood mother for several of their children as well. The soldiers were perfectly happy to make sure her belly swelled with their children over and over again—just as Freya became happy with the simplicity of waiting day in and day out for each of the squadrons to return from their training for proper ‘cleaning.’ On all except the days that she spent in labor with their infants, Freya waited obediently in the room that they had actually set up for her on the base alongside the nursery that had been installed on the sudden influx of children belonging to the stationed soldiers. It hadn’t been fronted as an army cost—seeing how much of a benefit everyone reaped from having her there, raising the children that only a few of them could _really_ trace back to having certain fathers, many of them were willing to put aside part of their paychecks to keep her in a livable situation.  
  
  
At this point, she’d lost track of just how _many_ times she’d gotten pregnant from the various soldiers in the last six or so years. Her children were of various ages, and though many of them took after several of the soldiers, many soldiers took claim over some even if they bore no resemblance. It had turned into somewhat of a betting pool for what the children would look like in each pregnancy, and to some of their delights, it seemed that she was capable of bearing children from multiple parents in each litter.  
  
Her current pregnancy was a contention of the latest betting pool—there were at least eight men in the running for the prospective fathers of the children that had her belly swollen to massive proportions—and they had started to joke that this had to be her biggest litter yet. It was that same belly that she had on display for the 23rd Squadron as they came in from their training exercises that afternoon, on her knees in the changing room, naked with her milk-heavy breasts laying heavily against her bloated belly.  
Half of what made training so easy these last few years was the knowledge of her waiting for them when they finished. Though they didn’t dare fuck her pussy this late in her pregnancy, that didn’t mean they didn’t use her body in plenty of other ways.  
  
"Good afternoon to our little cumslut," purred one of the soldiers, reaching forward to give a pat to her heavy belly like it was a good luck charm. The men coming in from training were all stripping down, admiring the healthy glow to her nude body that always came with her pregnancies. They all found her much more attractive when she was carrying, and it brought in half of the competition again to see who could knock her up first.  
  
"Yes," she nearly half moaned, clearly excited to see them. The brightest part of her days had become cleaning and serving the troops coming in from training, and the sight of their sweaty bodies already had her squirming, the wet heat of her arousal evident on her bare thighs.  
  
"Good girl. You're so close to delivery that we can't fuck you today, but we're going to give you exactly what you need. Get up and come sit on my face, I bet you haven't been able to clean up properly with your size, have you?" another rumbled, moving to lay flat on the ground nearby.

  
Her movements had evolved into instinctual obedience by then, laced with the joy of knowing that she was going to get to give the soldiers exactly what they needed—but there was also a deep flattery that one would go so far as to clean her as well—some of them enjoyed it though, cleaning her ass just as easily as she’d clean theirs, and as her heavy body moved to swing a thigh over the other side of his head, she could already feel his tongue dipping up between her ass cheeks, cleaning up the initial lingering debris of everything she hadn’t easily been able to clean since growing so large. It wasn’t ever a lot, considering eating her ass was one of the favorite past times of a few of the men at the military station, with the one under her being no exception to that.  
  
A throaty little gasp slipped from her lips as she felt his lips press kisses all the way from her already slick entrance to the little pucker of her anus, where his tongue circled again. Watching her lips part to let every little sweet noise free, another one of the soldiers moved forward to stand over the prone body of the one on the floor, whose hands had lifted to stretch over her plush, soft thighs, which always got a little thicker this late in pregnancy as her body plumped up to support the children. She could feel the few drips of precum splatter down on her face as his thick, heavy cock hung over her head, waiting to be serviced—but she could also see his fur glistening with his sweat as well, and she reached up to grasp his cock while she buried her narrow nose into the small space between his cock and balls, inhaling deeply as she relished in the scent of his heavy musk as she let a throaty groan right against his sweaty balls before sliding her tongue flat against his sweaty balls. The man reached down to grasp her head, but he didn’t move to pull her mouth closer—in the last few years, Freya’s own enthusiasm to satisfy any man that came to see her from the army had developed into her working all too quickly, and he could feel the way she slurped and cleaned every last drop of sweat from his sack while stroking his cock with her hand, working him up until he was throbbing in her fingers, but never reaching up to his tip. She didn’t want to smear the mess of smegma there, not when her mouth was already working its way up from his balls to circle her tongue at the tip there. She’d come to love the taste in the last few years, so as it stung and burned at the back of her throat and her nostrils, the scent so familiar by then that she might as well have called it an addiction with how unsatisfied she felt when she went too long without it. She suckled at just his tip, offering him plenty of friction there in the wake of neglecting his cock for so long to clean is balls, flicking against the slit at the tip. The suction of her slurping at the thick, repugnant film of debris built up around his cock was strong enough to let her feel those clumps running down her throat with her saliva with each firm swallow, bringing his cock head to the back of her throat to massage it with the movement of her throat muscles.  
  
Any gag reflex she might have had initially had long faded with her copious experience over the last few years. With her soft moans of delight sending earth-shattering vibrations through the soldier’s dick, the others could see his arousal spiking. As she sucked his cock clean just as she had his balls, she was welcoming him deeper and deeper into her throat, as if eager to rely on only his cum to fill her stomach for the time being, just as she had when she’d gone into the glory hole initially so many years ago.  
  
“You look so good like this,” he praised, pulling her head forward finally as he cursed aloud, feeling his balls tighten as he unleashed his load, finally, down her throat. “Let me paint that pretty face in my piss, I don’t want to go all the way to the bathroom for it,” he coaxed, and though she could still taste his cum and dick residue on her tongue, she pulled back compliantly and extended her tongue, opening her mouth wide as if making a ‘target’ for the soldier over her to urinate in, earning a muffled tease from the soldier still cleaning her ass. She had come to enjoy any raunchy act they may have done to her over the last few years, including the sensation of them pissing on her—and any hole they had access to to get it _in_ her. He lingered, and the stream of warm, bitter-salty fluid splashed against her forehead first, running down her face and her closed eyes before he aimed his stream lower, urinating directly into her mouth as she swallowed when it started to puddle against the back of her tongue. The others, growing a little impatient with their comrade hording her time, were quick to nudge at him when his flow dwindled down to a tinkle, but they had been watching for so long at that point that it was hard for them to imagine going so far as to use her mouth or taking her lower holes away from the Burmecian who was giving her the most intimate tongue bath she’d had in weeks.  
  
With piss still dripping down her cheeks and chin, three more cocks settled in front of her. Since all wanted a seeming equal amount of attention, she wouldn’t be able to blow one of them for too long without the others feeling left out—the only option was to employ the use of her hands and her mouth, swapping between the use of her mouth to clean the precum from their tips alongside their own filthy build up of lingering smegma, though she made sure to stroke the ones that weren’t pressed up against her lips. Even the soldier under her was getting off, feeling the way her body reacted and squeezed against his tongue when he dipped it into her ass. He could tell that he was pushing her close to an orgasm, even without teasing her pussy; she had become so stimulated by them teasing her asshole in the last few years that it wasn’t uncommon for her to be able to cum just from someone eating her ass. Clearly turned on by how close he’d pushed her, his cock was also twitching in front of her, with one hand only spreading her ass cheeks for his mouth while the other reached down to stroke himself aimed up at her hefty belly.  
  
Her reckless, needy moans were much more audible now, and the soldiers standing over here were making a point of driving her on wards, rocking forward against her to nudge their cocks on her cheeks, each trying to get a little more attention than the last until she could focus on them no longer, giving a soft cry out as her head tilted back and she came down against the face of the Burmecian whose tongue remained deep in her tight little ring of her anus, flicking along her insides and making sure she was _thoroughly_ cleaned out.  
  
The sight of their pleasure girl losing herself to the sensation was all it took for the men still leaning over her to finish as well, though they didn’t aim for her face. Instead, with the way she was tilted back just a bit, they chose a new target, and re-positioned their cocks to aim downwards as they furiously jerked themselves to completion as well to the sight of her flustered, warmed expression and naked body twitching gently with the overwhelming sensation of pleasure she was riding out still. In long ropes of their pearly, stinking cum, they marked her heavy, pregnant belly. Though urine still dripped down her chin and shoulders from the first blowjob she’d given to their group, her belly had remained unmarked until that moment, where the ropes of seed dripped down the rise of her stomach freely, working its way down in little streaks along her fur.

  
Just as the three finished, their own quiet grunts filling the room after her shivering sounds, the man under her finally came as well, groaning into the muffling cheeks of her ass as his own cum shot up to join theirs, though he seemed to have a much more copious amount built up, shooting his massive load in near waves up to cover theirs, his own climax so powerful that it shot in near arches up across her tummy, a few strands even splattering against her milk-heavy breasts and throat. One of the men who had just finished dropped down to sit next to her, lazily laying his cheek against her cum-coated belly, feeling as if he could notice the kicks within as he latched his lips over one of her puffy, swollen nipples. Though she never asked them directly for any relief from the build up of milk that always occurred a few days leading up to a heavy birth, some of the soldiers simply liked to ‘help’ unprompted, fond of playing with and squeezing her breasts to see the beads of thick, white liquid that pearled at her nipples and spilled down from them. With them so tender immediately after her orgasm she could only shiver with a delighted little whimper, the noise drawing down another to latch to her other teat, nursing her sensitive breasts like so many of their children had in the years prior as the group settled into a hazy afterglow.


	3. The Private Purchase

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Freya becomes the private property of a wealthy general.

In the years following her purchase, Freya thrived as the Burmecian garrison’s plaything. Ever popular among the men whether her belly was swollen with child or not, one man in particular had made a point of becoming one of her most common visits lately. Freya could tell from the detail on his jacket, before he shrugged it off, that he was a high ranking general—and yet time after time, he would steal her away from the very public area of her barracks to have a few moments of peace with her. It wasn’t hard to realize that he was smitten, especially in that moment when he was buried balls deep in her, huffing over her slender body, still a little tender after her most recent birth. She hadn’t fallen pregnant against after her last child delivery, and General Oligran had been to see her four times since.   
  
“Always.. feel so good around me,” he grunted, with the slap of the fur of his hips making a steady, deep sound that seemed to echo throughout the room. He was going hard enough to make her breasts, a little less modest than they’d been before they’d been swollen with milk so many times to nurse her young ones, bounce without hesitation, Freya echoing out her pleasure from the rough pace in her own squeaks and moans. To her surprise, though, instead of cumming deep inside of her like he was so fond of doing, he pulled out at the last second to spray her hips with his heavy load—before immediately relieving himself as well, his warm piss making her fur darker and wetter than the thick cum could. She shuddered at the warmth, relaxing slowly as she rode down the tentative pleasure high, just in time for a few others from the barracks to wander in.   
  
“Our turn, sir?” one jokingly asked, though the General cleared his throat, pulling up his pants as he straightened his back.   
  
“Actually,” the burly Burmecian replied, lifting his head. “I’ve arranged it with the others already. I’ll be purchasing her for private use—and all of you who’ve otherwise enjoyed her company will be getting a nice bonus around the holidays to make up for her loss.” Freya knew now why he hadn’t bothered cumming inside of her. The last way the other soldiers would see her would be with the General’s piss all over her, like an open claim that would linger in their memory as Oligran’s claim over her. The news took her by surprise, though; the last thing Freya had expected was to be bought for private use, now, but he seemed to be absolutely serious, outright bragging about his purchase as he had her get dressed to collect her things so they could leave. There was a sense of loss in leaving behind the barracks she’d grown so used to over the years, and the fact she wasn’t sure she’d get to see the rest of her children again because of it, but it was hard to overwrite the strange interest she had in her new life at the General’s side, as his personal slave.   
  
His house was a more than impressive sight, towering higher than many of the buildings in most cities she’d seen traveling with Zidane, but in a way she couldn’t help but notice that it seemed oddly lonely, too. In a place where there should have been plenty of children roaming and playing in the halls, there seemed to be none but the interested servants that passed them both. She couldn’t fault them for their curiosity, but she couldn’t exactly hide the anticipation of whatever he had planned for her, too. He lead her directly into a lavish room, far more cushy and fancy than anything she’d seen in the last several years in the barracks, and before she knew it, he was already reaching up to gradually remove the buttons of his clothing once more.   
  
“You see, I’ve found myself rather taken with you for the last several months,” he admitted, tripping down until he was in only his small clothes. He gave her a pointed look over, clearly expecting her to do the same, and not one to miss such a hint easily, she began to undress as well. “I found myself no longer willing to share you with the others of the barracks—no, as of today, you are quite _exclusively_ mine to do with, as I please.” Freya wasn’t sure why the tone he used sent a shudder of delight down her spine, or whether it was anticipation building up in the pit of his belly, but he seemed to pay her little mind otherwise while he accomplished the task at hand. She could still feel a little moisture on her lower belly where he’d relieved himself, even though she had made sure to wipe off most of the cum and piss he’d covered her with before she’d gotten dressed to leave. By the time she’d stripped off as well, she looked up only to see him bending over the bed, giving a reach back to his own ass cheek to part it further away from the other. She could see there were a few darker smears there, like he hadn’t bathed in a bit, but he was also assuming the position for her to take care of that as well.   
  
“Get on your knees, Freya,” he instructed, gesturing her over with his free hand, before that moved before him to prop himself up. “I want you to give me a proper cleaning. I made sure not to finish in you earlier, but by the time we’re done here you’re going to already be carrying my next child.” There was a promise to his words, and she found his confidence both impressive and a little arousing. Swallowing hard, she did her best to make sure her saliva stayed in her mouth instead of chasing down the lump that had risen in her throat, and wordlessly, she moved forward to drop to her knees behind the burly Burmecian, her tongue sliding out to start on the inner curve of his ass. She could taste the musky residue there, knowing that he’d likely avoided cleaning just so she’d have the job of doing it for him, and as if to prove her right, General Oligran gave an encouraging little roll of his hips backwards.   
  
“That’s right,” he rumbled in quiet encouragement, satisfaction working across his features. “Get in there...I want you to clean every last inch of my balls, too. Make ‘em spotless and really work them up, they’re holding your future children, after all.”   
  
Freya squeezed her thighs together, already feeling herself grow warm at his words, spoken as fact instead of threats or promises. He was as convinced as she was that he was going to left her swollen with child before he was done—and likely over and over again, if he had anything to say about it. Gone were the days of her not knowing which of the soldiers were siring her infants; Oligran had every intention to breed her as many times as he liked. She could feel the way her tongue darted out with a little more eagerness each time she moved forward, collecting any mess left in his fur and swallowing the flavor down with an incomparable eagerness to please him. Her tongue ran slavishly upwards against the little pucker of his anus, cleaning any lingering, fetid taste that stayed as well.   
  
It didn’t take her long to work her way down to his balls, practically sucking on the puffy pucker of the older mans’ anus on her way down, making sure that it was shiny with her saliva and spotless by the time she had made it down to the heavy, hanging sack that dangled down between where he had his thighs parted, waiting for her to service him properly. The fur covering it was the same soft fur as the inside of his thighs, which the reached up to hold on to so she’d have just a little leverage to keep his legs parted, allowing her to dip her petite maw in to truly get to work. While she started with the same wet, lavish sucks that she normally serviced the others with, she went a step above in letting her tongue toy down the middle of it, before she took each hidden globe of both testicles fully into her mouth, one by one, so she could polish them accordingly. She could practically feel both of them throbbing against her tongue, and she could only imagine they were indeed churning with the potent seed that’d flood her womb when he decided to so bequeath it to her.   
  
“That’s it… swallow my balls, your cunt is going to be just as full as they are by the time we’re done,” he nearly purred to her, his cock fully hard in front of where his testicles were being so adoringly serviced, practically dripping with precum from her slow, sweet licks and moans against him. With another long, sweeping pass, she flicked her tongue from the lower point of where his sac hung, all the way back up against the spot between his anus and balls, then up along his pucker and beyond, collecting the mixture of her own saliva and the flavor it had drawn out from sitting in his fur and between his ass crack. The singular swipe left one thing obvious; his ass likely hadn’t been that clean in ages, from how much dedication she was putting in to making sure his fur sparkled with her spit, and judging from the low, satisfied groan that slipped from him at the attention from her tongue, she was doing a more than satisfactory job of it, as well.   
  
“Eat my ass out,” he finally commanded, leaning over a little further. Already practically expecting that instruction from the way he had so eagerly offered it to her, Freya dipped forward, the tip of her tongue circling the older Burmecian’s back door, before she tentatively invaded it. She knew the warm movement of the wet muscle of her tongue would serve to draw out more of his easy satisfaction, particularly when she started spinning it in slow, wide circles just on the inside of the tight ring of muscle to collect any debris that might linger there. She’d done this so many times that the taste didn’t bother her any longer, instead knowing just how to flick her tongue inwards a little deeper, drawing out a surprised but pleased gasp from the man jutting his ass up at her. Every word that left his lips seemed to a brief, breathed praise for her skill, and after so long, maybe Freya was a little proud of her experience in the field, given she could feel how it made his heavy cock throb and pulse down against where her chest was now pressed up between his thighs.   
  
If nothing else, he was certainly getting his money’s worth for the price of purchasing her, if he would be given such personal attention alone every day for the duration of her ownership. Her slow, deep tongue-thrusts, stretching his anus wider each time, could only hold his attention for so long, though. It was with a sudden shudder he finally jerked his hips forward, giving him a momentary space from her mouth before he stood up straight and reached down to grab her wrist, pulling her upright and with ease towards the bed where he all but tossed her down on her back there.   
  
“Spread your legs for me,” he commanded, straightening his back. “I want to see that puffy little pussy that belongs only to me, now.” She was moving before he even finished the words, her lips parting to let out a throaty little gasp while her thighs parted to show him her slit. If she had still been wet from their session earlier, it was hard to tell because of how _soaked _she was from his words alone, the glisten of arousal on her lower lips having dripped to her thighs while she’d been cleaning him. “Good girl,” he murmured, sliding between her legs to drag his cock up between the folds of her pussy, collecting the moisture on just his tip. She could only feel that he was being deliberately slow, taking his time to enjoy the new asset to his personal collection. Only when she was on the verge of nearly begging did Oligran finally dip into her, thrusting in one, smooth motion that had his cock deep-seated in her, stretching her out like he hadn’t just been balls-deep in her mere hours ago.   
  
Freya let out a gasp as he rolled deep into her, his body lowering to press flush with her own just so it would feel like he had gotten that much deeper within her. His stocky frame sent images flashing through her mind—he had strength in his core, and his chubby belly had power behind it all the way down to his hips when he pulled back to give one deep thrust forward without ever fully pulling out of her. He made sure she felt the thrust _deep, _stirring inside her and reaching almost to nudge her cervix before he pulled back. Oligran’s thrusts may have been shallow, but each one was strong enough to rock her back into the mattress, making her sink under the weight of each rock forward.   
  
“Feel me that deep?” He rumbled over her, letting the words run husky along her ears. “I’m gonna fill you with every drop of my cum. I’m gonna feel this womb swell up with my children, and I’m going to fuck you every day until I can’t anymore.” He punctuated the words with another thrust, drawing a shrill sound of pleasure out of her but she couldn’t tell if it was because of the promise of his words or the way his thick cock shot a noticeably warm stream of precum right into her in his own excitement as well.   
  
She couldn’t help but wonder if he was so potent in his excitement that just his precum could impregnate her. It wouldn’t surprise her—but she also knew that she wouldn’t_ have_ to find out. The stutter of his hips forward was turning into a full on rut, and his hands reached downwards to grasp the underside of her knees. Hoisting her legs up quickly, he pressed them them almost all the way up to her shoulders, bending her at just the angle so he could drill deeper into her. His weight pressed now at the back of her thighs, bending her a little more open with each movement.   
  
“Take it, take every last inch,” Oligran grunted, his breath growing short as he started a faster pace of thrusts that barely took him out of her tight passage on each path, but bounced her right up with the buoyancy of the mattress. The clap of his hips against her ass was louder now, reflecting how hard he was railing her. “Drink up my cum, my little breeding slut,” he rumbled, and her pleased whimper only made him grind his hips a little deeper. It was enough to push Freya just over the edge, and she came shamelessly around his cock, her head tilting back as her cunt squeezed down on him, the intensity of her orgasm making his milk his cock in waves of spasming pleasure.   
  
He timed a deep thrust each time he felt her clamp down around him, and he squeezed her ankles tight before he finally tossed his hips in fully, his chubby belly rubbing slowly against her thighs and between them as he bottomed out, his arms spreading wide as he spread her legs in the air, letting him sink further in as he held himself still. She could feel every slow throb and twitch of his cock pumping her fully, his balls even twitching as they churned out spurt after spurt of seed to fill her with, and she felt nearly hyper-aware of how deep his warmth spread within her. She could almost imagine the slow wiggle of his sperm as they flooded her, the most active essence of his seed racing at once towards her womb. By the time his shallow rolls forward had ceased, she could swear she felt ounces heavier from the amount of raw, potent seed that he’d dumped right into her. Freya lay numb, her legs still half-lifted in the air, though Oligran didn’t seem particularly interested in moving any time soon. He re-positioned so his legs were no longer spread so he could thrust as deeply as possible, and while leaving his cock buried deep within her, he instead shifted them under her bottom and thighs so he could get comfortable.   
  
One hand left holding one of her knees up, instead reaching between her thighs to run a slow, comfortable trail over her belly. “It’ll take,” he informed her, positive of the success of his own cum. “But if it doesn’t...” still a little hard despite the amount of heated cum he’d just filled her with, he rolled his hips forward, sending a shiver down her spine. “I’ll breed you as many times as it takes. Over… and over, and over.” He moved his hips each time, as if on a promise. By the third half-thrust she had nearly whimpered, her soft breasts heaving with each, desperate breath to try and catch control of herself again. She could feel how his cock stirred his seed ever deeper on each movement, but what she noticed most of all was how rather than getting soft, his teasing of her only seemed to make him throb with delight, threatening to fill her up all over again. From the way she could feel his cock head dragging pleasantly slowly up against her g-spot, she couldn’t find herself imagining she’d mind this new ownership at all.


End file.
